


now baby I'm sure [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, It's Vox Machina Of Course They're Drinking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "now baby I'm sure" by impossibletruths."Sometimes you just have to celebrate the little things in life. Or the big things. Or Pike Trickfoot. Actually, you should always celebrate Pike Trickfoot."
Relationships: Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	now baby I'm sure [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now baby I'm sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902345) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 9:04  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/now%20baby%20i'm%20sure.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/now%20baby%20i'm%20sure%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
